<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death Do Us Part by SharkbaitSekki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457525">Death Do Us Part</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitSekki/pseuds/SharkbaitSekki'>SharkbaitSekki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Insecurity, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Soulmates, Than learns not to be afraid of loving Zagreus, and Zag waits patiently for him to figure it out, ofc while still ransacking his father's domain and having drama of his own</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitSekki/pseuds/SharkbaitSekki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Death comes for all in the end, an inescapable finality that strikes fear in the hearts of those who have grown to love Life. From that terror, even Death himself is not exempt. </p><p>Three times that Thanatos killed Zagreus, learning not to be afraid of himself in the process.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Death Do Us Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so excited to write for a smaller fandom once again akshhdjdkl let's goooo. ThanZag has predictably stolen my heart because their dynamic is my bread and butter of ships. It was almost instantaneous and there's such good potential for both angst and stupidly cheesy love between them, I had to. </p><p>I tagged character death but not as a major warning because it's just Zag. Otherwise, no sensitive content!</p><p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Death answers to no one.</p><p>Death is inevitable and unstoppable, a force of nature just like the stars hung in the sky. Endless and ageless, Death comes for all in due time, ushering all life eventually into twilight. Born of the Night, Death approaches, offering peace, respite, and solace to those who do not fear Him.</p><p>And they do fear Him, but Death does not care, because all else will fade before Death ceases to exist. There is no controlling an ancient power like that of Death, and this is a knowledge imparted to any and all that have been given Life.</p><p>And as such, Death answers to no one…</p><p>(Unless he so chooses)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Than!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Zagreus calls him, Thanatos feels it in his chest first. It pulls at his heartstrings before the ringing starts in his ears and he knows, even before hearing Zagreus’ voice in his head, that he is needed.</p><p>By the time his name rolls off Zagreus’ tongue, he is usually already there.</p><p>This time is no different. Though Zagreus’ voice sounded more haggard than usual as he called, Thanatos paid it no heed and had appeared at his side before the tugging in his chest let up. Immediately, he recognized the Satyr nest in its run-down, revolting glory, and his eyes went to the vermin advancing ominously upon him. Zagreus was not within his line of sight, which changed nothing for Thanatos now as he had a job to do.</p><p>“Death to all,” he declared, spinning his scythe and marking all the vermin for demise. They squeaked and cried, perhaps fearing their death like all living creatures tend to do, but Thanatos had no mercy for them. He reaped their souls without hesitation, and as their bodies disintegrated in purple wisps, their squeaks eclipsed themselves all at once.</p><p>All of a sudden, the Satyr nest became silent, and with his job done, Thanatos turned to bid Zagreus goodbye.</p><p>“Good luck out there.”</p><p>“Th… Thanks.”</p><p>And he usually would go, as his work beckoned him elsewhere, but this time, just this time, he stopped.</p><p>Death stopped, because Zagreus had lifted his head from where he lied on the floor, and had rasped out his thanks with a smile that flashed all his bloody teeth.</p><p>And Thanatos had seen Zagreus in difficult positions before. He’d seen him beaten and bloody and hanging on by a thread, but this-</p><p>This was something else.</p><p>Grey skin and bloody nose, confused eyes and bruised arms, the fire on his feet struggling to lick at his ankles at best, Zagreus looked bad.</p><p>It must have shown in his impassive stare somehow, because Zagreus snorted at him, the laugh devolving into a retch that left him pale and sweaty, lying on the dirty, blood-rusted cobblestone.</p><p>Zagreus never gave Thanatos the chance to forget that he could bleed.</p><p>“You’re still here,” Zagreus remarked after his fit had passed, shakily pushing himself to his knees to instead lean against a half-crumbled nearby column. Thanatos floated over nearly against his will, his mind tugging at him to go and attend to all the lost souls waiting for his guidance on the surface. His eyes never left Zagreus’.</p><p>“Morbid curiosity, perhaps.” There was no sense in being worried, Thanatos reminded himself for the thousandth time, as this was the boon of immortality like theirs. “I’ve never seen you looking quite so…” he searched for the most appropriate word, cocking his head “… yellow.”</p><p>“Satyr poison,” Zagreus scoffed bitterly, holding his stomach when it inevitably turned again. The blood from his nose dripped steadily into his lap when he hung his head, tensing against a wave of pain from one of his numerous injuries. “I hate that stuff.”</p><p>“Didn’t think anyone enjoyed it.” And although Thanatos had run out of things to say, he still couldn’t tear himself away. There was something about watching Zagreus, still bent over and struggling, panting and gritting his teeth against the pain, swallowing heavily before spitting out blood… Something about the picture tugged at Thanatos’ heartstrings, as if Zagreus was still calling for him even now.</p><p>There was silence as Thanatos floated closer until he was right before Zagreus. His feet did not touch the ground, although there wasn’t much life he could steal with his touch in this desolate place, and he simply glanced down at his friend in silence.</p><p>“What… what is it?” Zagreus was never one for silence, though, even when he teetered on the edge of life. He chanced a glance up at Thanatos, his green eye piercing in the obscurity despite the bruising around it.</p><p>“I’ll help you get to that fountain there,” Thanatos simply offered, turning to glance at a cleansing fountain nearby. It wouldn’t do much at this point, but at least Zagreus would not have to suffer the ravages of the poison on his insides.</p><p>“It’s…” Zagreus considered it for a while that seemed to stretch on forever. The lost souls on the surface cried out for Thanatos yet again, and yet again, Thanatos stayed. “Than… it’s okay.”</p><p>“Surely you won’t make it there by yourself, Zagreus,” Thanatos chided with some exasperation. “I know this fight is all about proving yourself and defying your Lord Father, but certainly there comes a time where you must agree to-”</p><p>“Than.” There it was, the call of his name. Thanatos felt his words stop in his throat, balled up and tight as he watched Zagreus painstakingly push himself off the floor, only to crumble again when he put weight onto his shaky knees. The fire at his feet flickered when Thanatos caught him, hands on his shoulders as he eased back down against the column with a bitter laugh. His knees touched the ground, and nearby, a weed sprouting through the cobblestone wilted.</p><p>“Zagreus.” There was nothing else Thanatos could say, all his other thoughts flying out of his head as he watched Zagreus laugh another bloody laugh. His face was pale, sallow and scary, bruised and sunken with the weight of his suffering and expectations. For a moment, Thanatos wished he didn’t have to be here.</p><p>But he stayed.</p><p>“I was so close,” Zagreus rasped again, wheezing and clutching at his chest when something broken forcibly moved with his laughter. “All the way up to the surface… and died while getting Cerberus a snack.”</p><p>“You haven’t died yet, Zagreus,” Thanatos reminded him, perhaps a bit urgently as he wheezed again. His hands tightened on his shoulders. “That fountain there will cure you of the poison, and surely Charon has wares that could return your energy some. You must hurry.”</p><p>“No, Than, it’s…” he leaned his head back against the column, breathing heavily through the pain. “It’s over. I… I’m at my limit.”</p><p>“Not yet, I just said-”</p><p>“Than.” Despite his deathly ill appearance, Zagreus’ spirit remained unbroken. When he tilted his head back down to glare at his friend, his gaze was still fiery as ever. “I’m not going to face my father like this. I won’t give him the satisfaction of seeing me… limp into the snow, dragging my blood behind me… I won’t-” he cut himself off again, chills palpably running through his limbs as another visible wave of nausea overcame him. “I want to give him… all I have. I won’t give him the satisfaction to… strike me down… so easy. He won’t…”</p><p>“Alright, I get it,” Thanatos interrupted, sighing when Zagreus curled into himself again. “You tried. So now, I guess I’ll see you at home.”</p><p>He squeezed Zagreus’ shoulders slightly to punctuate his departure before beginning to pull away, knees rising off the floor. However, he was stopped before he could even rise by Zagreus suddenly snatching his gauntleted wrist, squeezing tightly. He had barely pulled away before Zagreus dragged him back in, again, inexorably, as always. And Thanatos followed, sinking back down to his knees, because his heartstrings always tugged before Zagreus called.</p><p>“Thanatos.” His voice shook terribly. “Take me home.”</p><p>“What?” The look in Zagreus’ eyes was unwavering and yet, Thanatos felt his heart rise in his throat. “No, Zagreus, I can’t.”</p><p>“Why not?” There was no amusement in Zagreus’ firm tone, only fire. “This is what you do.”</p><p>“I’m not going to kill you, Zag,” Thanatos insisted, feeling the heavy weight of his scythe on his back, his sword on his side. He reaped without mercy as the embodiment of Death, but somehow, the thought of reaping Zagreus made him feel ill.</p><p>“I’m gonna walk out of the Styx just fine, Than,” Zagreus insisted, swiping ashes off his bruised cheekbone when his fiery laurel crumbled at the tip. His heels burned red but flames no longer licked his skin. “Please, just end it.”</p><p>Thanatos had heard it so many times. Sickly elders, suffering soldiers, starving children; all the anguished souls that saw him in their last breath always said the same thing.</p><p>He was the embodiment of peaceful death, but looking down on Zagreus’ deathly ill body, hurting, miserable, defeated, he simply could not bring himself to see peace in his death. His heartstrings still tugged, as if Zagreus still called him, as if Zagreus still needed him at his side.</p><p>He couldn’t die like this.</p><p>“I won’t,” he murmured, and if his voice trembled, it was muffled by the sound of Zagreus’ scoff.</p><p>“Then just leave!” he laughed, clutching at his ribs and wiping blood off his chin. “Just leave me here to die if you’re not going to do it yourself. I’m…” he swallowed heavily, slightly more defeated “… I’m sure you’ve got your work waiting for you.”</p><p>“They can wait.” Departed souls wailed in the back of his mind and Thanatos dug his nails into his palms to withstand their cries. “I’m to help you first, aren’t I?”</p><p>“You can help by swinging that giant scythe at my head, but you’re clearly not going to do that.” Zagreus had become so pale; Thanatos couldn’t help but be impressed that he still clung onto consciousness. But still, Thanatos couldn’t do it. He couldn’t be the one to end Zagreus’ life. He couldn’t watch himself do it.</p><p>Death didn’t want to feel that sort of loneliness, of knowing that he held power even over Life himself. All living things eventually came to fear Death. He didn’t want Life to fear him, too.</p><p>“I can’t hurt you, Zag,” he ended up saying, somewhat insecure, somewhat terrified, and yet the admission did nothing but pour oil onto his friend’s frustration.</p><p>“I’m hurting already!” he cried out, not loud, but heavy anyway. Thanatos’ limbs turned to ice. “What do you think this is, Than, a joyride? It hurts.”</p><p>His voice quivered, and that’s when his gaze softened, something vulnerable and perhaps scared that Thanatos would never have associated with him otherwise. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, searching Zagreus’ eyes for answers, aware that he was being scrutinized as well.</p><p>“It hurts,” Zagreus said once again, his grip tight but trembling around Thanatos’ wrist. “Despite everything, I still bleed red, Thanatos. The poison’s caustic to my veins. I’m exhausted, I’m bleeding out, my bones are broken and I can’t think straight. It hurts, Than.” A pause, a breath. “Please.”</p><p>“Oh, Zag.” Thanatos didn’t want him to suffer, either, but his worry remained a potent detractor. “I… I don’t know how I could…”</p><p>“You’re Death Incarnate. This is your job.”</p><p>“You’re not a job, Zag!”</p><p>“No, I’m your friend!” It was the last burst of fire that Zagreus managed, the poison corroding his insides getting the best of him. Dropping his head against the column, he gritted his teeth, clenching his eyes shut against the pain that ravaged his body. “That’s why I… asked… Than…”</p><p>He opened his eyes again, just enough, just a sliver so that through the feverish gaze and the pallid face, he could glance at Thanatos. His eyes sparkled in the dim torchlight and Thanatos could not miss the message they held for him.</p><p>Zagreus trusted him, even when Thanatos did not trust himself.</p><p>“Take me home,” he rasped, his grip loosening on Thanatos’ wrist, and the latter swallowed his fears because he knew, ultimately, that he would do anything that Zagreus asked of him.</p><p>“Death comes for us all,” Thanatos murmured, finally conceding and watching his friend’s eyes light up in relief.</p><p>It tugged at his heartstrings, and Thanatos heeded the call. Zagreus did not need to say his name this time before Thanatos had fallen into him, putting one hand around his shoulders and burying his blade in his heart with the other.</p><p>He cradled Zagreus until the Styx rose up to claim him, trying his best not to feel afraid.</p><p> </p><p>He was in the House of Hades when Zagreus finally rose out of the Pool, and Thanatos tried not to be too nervous about speaking to him again. His stomach churned with anxiety, and he tried to seem unaffected, convincing himself that Zagreus could never hate nor be afraid of him.</p><p>Yet, Zagreus did not come into the West Hall, and although Thanatos waited as long as he could, stewing in his own insecurity, eventually he conceded and returned to his work on the surface.</p><p>He tried not to be afraid, but it was easier said than done. The next time they met, Zagreus gifted him a bottle of Ambrosia, although Thanatos caught himself thinking that he only wanted to be reassured, instead.</p><p>…-…-…</p><p>Another time, Zagreus called him from the surface. The call didn’t come through Mort, so Thanatos did not hear his name, but the tug in his heartstrings was the same. As Death, he always had some form of awareness of life around him, and it wasn’t that Zagreus himself called him, but more that his soul resonated, inevitably drawing Thanatos in.</p><p>He had followed its summons before he even realized he was heading for the surface.</p><p>He appeared amongst the snow and landed, feet touching the white ground because amongst the chill, there was no life for him to steal. He took a few steps forward, searching for Zagreus, glancing around the mountainside upon which he had descended. Below, beyond the snow, Helios’ chariot rose above Poseidon’s realm, casting an orange hue over the world. Not quite warm, but not quite desolate, either.</p><p>Zagreus sat against a blooming olive tree painted by golden light, the snow abruptly ending before him and lush greenery tickling his skin instead. He looked asleep, not moving even as Thanatos approached, his footsteps silent and quickly erased behind him by fresh snowfall. He stopped a few feet before Zagreus, unwilling to cross onto the green side, content with simply watching Zagreus be.</p><p>“Are you here to take me back?” the Prince finally asked, his voice small and tired as it rung out in the verdant clearing.</p><p>“All things must die eventually, Zagreus,” Thanatos reminded him, not that he needed a reminder in the first place. “Even you.”</p><p>“I know that.” The huff that Zagreus let out was not one of amusement. “I mean… did Mother put you up to this? Did she want me gone so badly that she sent you to get me early?”</p><p>“I’ve not had the pleasure to meet the Queen upon the surface, Zagreus,” Thanatos reassured him, although his partner did not seem too comforted by it. Instead, he seemed dejected, almost frustrated as he considered his next words.</p><p>“Why are you here, Than?” He didn’t meet Thanatos’ gaze, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.</p><p>“You called me here.”</p><p>“I…” Zagreus glanced up, searching Thanatos’ piercing gaze for something, and although he didn’t know what that was, when Zagreus’ features softened, he figured that he must’ve found it. Zagreus let out a heavy sigh, and his breath curled into mist. Thanatos watched it dissipate into the cold, once again reminded that Zagreus was warm, like fire, unlike him. “I guess I did.”</p><p>The finality of his tone commanded silence for a moment, a moment in which the two of them contemplated what it meant. Thanatos gave the moment to Zagreus, instead glancing back and forth between him and the scenery around him. The life that bloomed and thrived on Zagreus’ side was unnatural, unseen in this era of bitter cold brought down upon the mortals by Demeter’s ire. It enveloped Zagreus’ weak frame in a tender comfort, and for a moment, Thanatos pictured him belonging amongst it. Beyond Zagreus, the grassy path continued, and if Thanatos squinted, he could see something blurring the air amongst the trees.</p><p>“Is this where your Mother lives?” he finally guessed, turning his eyes from the Veil that had become obvious once he looked for it. He returned his eyes to Zagreus, noting the discontent on his face, an unexpected reaction to his words.</p><p>“Yeah.” Letting out a groan, Zagreus leaned back against the tree trunk, pale despite all the life around him. “She… she told me not to come back, Than. That… she does not want to see me anymore.”</p><p>Thanatos said nothing, curling his bare toes in the snow. He felt nothing, his body just as cold.</p><p>“I love her, Than,” Zagreus continued, sounding equal parts devastated and exhausted. “And she said she loves me, but it was still so easy to leave me behind again. I fought for her, died countless times for her, and yet she… she won’t…” He bit his lip and stopped himself. “Never mind. I shouldn’t have said anything.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to assume, Zag, but I would guess that you only wanted her to reciprocate your devotion,” Thanatos said, realizing that he’d opened the door onto a sensitive conversation. “Apologies if I’ve overstepped.”</p><p>“No, no, it’s fine, it’s…” Zagreus let out another groan and clutched at his side. “You’re right. I just… want her to fight for me like I fought for her. I understand that she ran from the Underworld and Father when she thought I was dead, but I’m… I’m here now. Why does she keep pushing me away?”</p><p>“Fear.” The answer came easily to Thanatos. He felt a ball lodge in his throat. “She is afraid, but of what, I could not say.”</p><p>“Olympus, mostly,” Zagreus scoffed. “Mother is afraid- rightfully- that Olympus would find her if I continue to meet with her. But…” He hesitated to continue, visibly struggling to expose his more vulnerable underlayers. Thanatos let him take his time, somehow unhurried and unburdened in this Veiled pocket of space upon the world. “I’m afraid, too, Than. I’ve… been afraid a lot throughout all this and yet that did not stop me from fighting for her. I just…” He gasped at some phantom pain, clenching his teeth. “I just wanted her to do the same for me.”</p><p>Thanatos heard it, even if Zagreus didn’t say it, and his heart crumbled when he understood. Zagreus had defied the heavens and Hell to find his mother, only to learn that she would not do the same for him.</p><p>“She loves you… but that’s not enough,” he concluded softly, watching the way Zagreus’ eyes glossed over.</p><p>“It’s not enough,” he murmured in agreement and shut his eyes.</p><p>For a moment, all was still, and even Thanatos felt stuck in time, simply watching Zagreus struggle. His skin was pale, almost as white as the snow on the ground, the embers of his feet dimming slowly as the surface took its inevitable toll upon the Prince of the Underworld. Thanatos watched him crack open one eye, and completely inverse to the mood of their conversation, he etched a small, weak smile.</p><p>“Come sit with me,” he beckoned softly, head lolling to the side to indicate the spot below the tree. “Unless you… want to go now.”</p><p>“No, I’ll sit.” Driven by the pained look in Zagreus’ eyes, Thanatos accepted without hesitation. Under Zagreus’ watchful gaze, he took a step forward, out of the snow and onto the grass. Persephone’s greenery withered immediately where he stepped, slowly and purposefully striding towards his partner. Zagreus watched him, and the sad smile never left his face.</p><p>Thanatos sat next to him, not quite touching him, but just close enough. Zagreus let out a content sigh and leaned back against the tree, a move that Thanatos avoided because he rather liked watching the shadows of the olive tree dance across Zagreus’ ashen face. He was dying and they both knew it, but this time, Thanatos didn’t feel so upset. He looked at peace, somehow, despite all the frustration he held about his mother.</p><p>Almost as if reading his mood, Zagreus suddenly dropped his head on Thanatos’ shoulder. The god nearly jumped in surprise at the feeling of his cold touch, unused to Zagreus being anything but a furnace, but settled quickly so that his partner could make himself comfortable.</p><p>“Would you fight for me, Than?” he asked, a murmur that Thanatos would not have heard were it not for the absolute stillness in the air.</p><p>“Of course, Zag,” Thanatos assured him, unwilling to raise his voice. “I already have, and always will.”</p><p>“Stay with me, then,” Zagreus whispered, a plea and an order all at once.</p><p>And Death answered to no one unless he so chose, and in this moment, he chose to answer to his other half.</p><p>“Until death do us part,” he promised, laying his head down on Zagreus’, reveling in the remaining heat crackling in his ashy laurels. Beneath him, Zagreus chuckled, a weak shake of his shoulders and nothing more.</p><p>“<em>You’re </em>Death, mate,” he teased wispily, falling heavier and heavier on Thanatos as he trailed off. He seemed to want to say more, but nothing came, and Thanatos turned his eyes skyward as Zagreus’ dead weight leaned into him.</p><p>Zagreus was right. Thanatos was Death. He was the only thing able to overwhelm Life, the only thing that could stand between Zagreus and him.</p><p>He wouldn’t any longer, not with forever on the line.</p><p>Leaning back until he touched the tree, Thanatos cradled Zagreus close, pretending for a moment that he was simply taking a rest. The tree withered above them, olive fruits rotting and leaves drying up, and Thanatos closed his eyes, listening to its dried branches creaking in the gentle breeze.</p><p>When finally, he heard the Styx bubbling up to reclaim Zagreus, he stood up, carrying the body of his partner in his arms. He became weightless, lifting off the ground, leaving the rest of Persephone’s garden alone and alive as he floated towards the bloody shores of the river crawling out of the ground.</p><p>“I’ll take him home,” he spoke to the river, or perhaps it was for Zagreus, or perhaps for the whole world to hear and to know. He stepped into the comforting embrace of the Styx with Zagreus cradled to his chest, turning around to watch the greenery disappear into darkness.</p><p>He left behind the dead tree for Persephone, not so much a warning as a reminder.</p><p>Death comes for all in the end, and even for gods, it is not so much a question of “if” but of “when”.</p><p> </p><p>Rivulets of blood streamed down the crevices of Zagreus’ body as Thanatos emerged from the Styx, carrying him out of the Pool with his arms still tight around him, cradled to his chest. He waded through the crimson waters with his heart in his hands, his shawl and chiton floating elegantly around him, weapons nowhere to be seen for this was no time for violence. Flower petals drifted by him, most of them landing softly in the Pool, and one in Zagreus’ hair.</p><p>“Oh! Hello, Brother!” Hypnos called out, much too bubbly before he took a second glance at the scene and sobered. As Thanatos put his bare feet on the marble, letting the blood pool below him, Hypnos flipped through his chart, a rare impassive expression settling on his face. “Natural causes again, huh?”</p><p>“Indeed.” Glancing down at Zagreus, Thanatos pursed his lips, an ache tugging at his heartstrings even though he knew that Zagreus was in no shape to call for him.</p><p>But his heartstrings did not lie, sensitive and true like the chords of a lyre. When Zagreus called for him, they pulled, and there was no mistake on the melody they played.</p><p>He floated past Hypnos without a second glance, and into the main hall where both Cerberus and the Lord of the House himself were missing. Ignoring all other distractions, he carried Zagreus towards his chambers, feeling every tremble of his muscles underneath his touch. When he deposited him on the bed, smoothing the damp hair off his forehead, he noticed that Zagreus’ face was wet, his expression minutely twisted.</p><p>He decided that it was simply remnants of the Styx on his skin, and turned around to leave before he could wake.</p><p>Nyx stood outside the chambers, unclear if she was waiting for Thanatos or not. Still, always one for due respect, Thanatos stopped to greet her, already dry and presentable before the Night.</p><p>“Mother,” he greeted with a polite nod, although his heart pushed him to continue. “I’ve been wondering something and I wished to know if you had any wisdom for me.”</p><p>“Ask, my child, and I’ll do my best to answer.” She seemed to be expecting this nonetheless, calm and collected even as Thanatos scrambled to put his question together. Her hair fanned out around her and the stars within them twinkled brightly, waiting with the infinite patience of one as ancient as her. Thanatos found comfort in her soothing aura and simply dove into it without overthinking.</p><p>“Is there any reason for Life to be afraid of Death?” The real question was obvious, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. Nyx seemed to understand his reluctance, and nodded at him.</p><p>“Life needs not be afraid of Death any more than Death is of Life,” she said, perhaps a bit too cryptically for Thanatos’ tastes. She chuckled at the minute furrow of his brows and clarified. “They are both part of the same entity, the same power that presides over the existence of all things, and their balance is not one that can be upset. Is it perhaps that you have fears that need assuaging?”</p><p>“No, I-” Thanatos swallowed heavily, feeling small under his mother’s gaze. “I-I am Death Incarnate. If it is as you say, then I have nothing to fear.”</p><p>“Child, you <em>are</em> Death,” Nyx hummed in thought, floating just close enough to reach up and caress her son’s face, slender fingers pushing a strand of hair out of his eyes to watch the insecurity flicker within them. “But you are also Thanatos, my son.” Letting her hand rest on Thanatos’ grey skin for a moment longer, she then pulled away and floated back to give him space. “Likewise, in that room dwells Life, but also slumbers the young Prince Zagreus.”</p><p>“I see.” It had become slightly clearer for Thanatos, whose thoughts became uncontrollable the more he made sense of them. He turned to glance towards the passage that led to Zagreus’ room, where his other half enjoyed his brief moment of respite. “Thank you, Mother. Your guidance is, as always, invaluable.”</p><p>“The best guidance is the one you create for yourself,” Nyx hummed, satisfied with her son’s conclusion. There was mischief that twinkled in her eyes, black as night but still poignant as a spark. “But if I’m not mistaken, I believe that you’ve already figured out how to answer that peculiar call yourself.”</p><p>…-…-…</p><p>Zagreus continued to call upon him, even as he convinced Persephone to return to the Underworld and surprisingly managed to pull his family back together. Thanatos accompanied him every step of the way, never failing to heed the pull of his heartstrings in a melody that only he could hear. Zagreus and he also grew, spending more time together and becoming more comfortable, more intimate now that the urgency had passed. Soon, they would have to challenge the Olympians, but Thanatos did not want to think of it that way. For now, he continued his work on the surface, and Zagreus his in the Underworld, and if they ever met in the middle, drawn by the song of their affections, then neither of them complained.</p><p>This time around, Thanatos had landed in Tartarus, dropping off his souls in Erebus before following Zagreus’ trail into the winding pathways of Lord Hades’ domain. He caught up just as Zagreus entered a new room, even before the wretches realized the breach, the funeral bell's toll heralding his arrival.</p><p>“Than!” Zagreus gasped out with such sweet thrill that Thanatos could not help but smile. He materialized right before the Prince, watching his face light up with a thrum of his heartstrings.</p><p>“Hello, Zagreus,” he greeted, amused by his lover’s enthusiasm. Behind him, the wretches of the Underworld wriggled with fervor, beginning to amass upon their position. “What say we speak once this is all taken care of?”</p><p>“You’re on!” Picking up Varatha without an ounce of hesitation, Zagreus had rushed past Thanatos before the latter had even pulled out his scythe. Feeding on his energy, Thanatos chuckled and then spun his scythe to Mark the first wretch that came towards him.</p><p>When he and Zagreus fought side-by-side, it always reiterated how well they slotted into each other, like pieces of the Universe preordained to coexist since Chaos itself. Zagreus was impossibly competitive, and Thanatos found that he didn’t mind losing to him, if only to watch his face light up in the end.</p><p>(That is not to say that he didn’t try his best, entirely amused by Zagreus’ pout when he killed a Lout that he was about to finish off).</p><p>“That’s not fair!” Zagreus whined, nonetheless attacking the most nearby Thug instead of wasting time.</p><p>“Death comes for all, Zagreus,” Thanatos reminded him, amusedly placing his Mark on the Thug as well, just to watch Zagreus scramble. “It is more than fair.”</p><p>Finally, as he and Zagreus simultaneously finished the last of them, the room quieted down, leaving only Zagreus’ soft panting. Thanatos moved closer to him, already pulling the Centaur Heart from his pocket, dropping it in Zagreus’ hands without further ado.</p><p>“Here,” he offered, watching the Prince’s tongue dart out to catch a spot of blood near his lips. “That wasn’t too bad.”</p><p>“Than, wait.”</p><p>Even before Thanatos could consider leaving, Zagreus surged forward and caught his flesh wrist. His touch was warm, almost burning against Thanatos’ cold skin, and he couldn’t help but stay.</p><p>Zagreus seemed to be at a loss as well, clearly not having expected him to obey. Thanatos gave him a chance to recollect his thoughts, but a brief one.</p><p>“I haven’t seen you in a while,” Zagreus finally said, glancing up hopefully at him. “It’s… good to see you.”</p><p>“Likewise, Zagreus.” His heart swelled fondly at the dusting of pink that rose to Zagreus’ cheeks. “I apologize for my absence. There’s been a lot of work to do in recent times, and so I’ve admittedly neglected to visit the House.”</p><p>“Missed you,” Zagreus added almost hastily, moving to pull his touch away. Unwilling to let him go, Thanatos caught his hand, their gazes immediately falling to their joint touch as if it was a surprise.</p><p>“I…” Contemplating their hands a moment longer, Thanatos curled his fingers over Zagreus’ experimentally. “I missed you as well.”</p><p>“Great!” For all the awkwardness between them, Zagreus never seemed to lose enthusiasm. Although the two of them had sorted their feelings out quite explicitly, there was still some form of insecurity in their casual displays of affection, always testing boundaries to find the right middle. “So… I’ll see you at home?”</p><p>“Perhaps,” Thanatos said unclearly, thinking back to all the work he would have to do. “The inflow of souls has briefly slowed, so I took the opportunity to come find you, but I imagine that by the time you return to the House, it will have picked up again. These sorts of lulls do not last long.”</p><p>“Oh.” A strum on Thanatos’ heartstrings punctuated Zagreus’ dejected expression. “I… I see.”</p><p>“I didn’t-” Thanatos interrupted himself before he could rush into rambling, instead hoping that a squeeze of Zagreus’ hand would be enough to reassure him for now. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine, I get it, I just…” It didn’t seem fine in the way that Zagreus sighed. “I was just… hoping to spend a little more time with you while you still have it.”</p><p>“We have eternity together, Zag,” Thanatos reminded him, although it didn’t come out as comforting as he’d hoped. “I promised you.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know, but… is it so wrong for me to want you now, too?” There seemed to be a tinge of frustration to Zagreus’ words now, and Thanatos felt sudden panic at the thought of losing control of the conversation.</p><p>“No, of course not,” he rushed to answer, feeling his throat tighten. “I want you now, too, Zag. I swear it, I’d want you all the time if I could, but…”</p><p>“You can’t,” Zagreus completed, not seeming any more reassured. He glanced down at their hands again, unable to meet Thanatos’ gaze.</p><p>“My responsibilities leave me with fleeting free time.” It wasn’t something that either of them needed reminding of, but he still said it. “This moment is all I have.”</p><p>Zagreus seemed to want to pull away, too silent for a boy usually burning with such passion, such life. Thanatos saw it in the way his muscles twitched, wanting to go, and realized that he was doing it again.</p><p>He was pushing Zagreus away.</p><p>“Then…” Hopeless, Thanatos simply listened, braced himself for the inevitable disappointment, savored the last moments he had in sharing Zagreus’ touch before it ended. When he glanced at his lover’s face, though, he reeled, only finding determination burning in his eyes. “Take me home.”</p><p>“What?” Thanatos asked inelegantly, blinking in surprise. “Zagreus, what do you-”</p><p>“If now is the time that you have, then I’ll take it,” he continued, unflinching, shifting his grip to lace their fingers together tightly instead. “Take me home and stay with me for as long as you can.”</p><p>“Zagreus, you can’t just leave now.” The light of Ixion bathed Tartarus in a gloomy green glow, making them both highly aware of their situation.</p><p>“Yes, I can.” As always, Zagreus made even the most complex things look easy. “It’s only Tartarus. I’ve escaped this place countless times, I can easily get back here again. But you… I don’t know when I’ll see you next. So, please.”</p><p>Thanatos’ heart strummed again, a beautiful melody, a gentle and passionate call that made him lean forward, coming closer to the man with whom he belonged for all eternity. In the strength of his grip, in the fire of his gaze, he felt this same passion, and it made him realize that perhaps things really were simpler than he made them out to be.</p><p>“Take me home, Than,” Zagreus said once again, and Varatha disappeared into thin air at his silent command to lay down arms. “Most of all now… I want to be with you.”</p><p>“Zagreus…” The name rolled off his tongue easily, instinctively, a call of his own for the man that he loved. He was right. Thanatos couldn’t be afraid now, not when he’d promised Zagreus eternity.</p><p>Not when he’d promised to fight for him forever.</p><p>“Let’s go home, then,” he said, and watched as Zagreus’ entire face lit up in joy. Even the sickly green glow of Tartarus couldn’t cast gloom upon him, his fire now burning brighter than any other light in existence.</p><p>Thanatos’ heartstrings played a song, and he leaned in, following its rhythm. Zagreus leaned in at the same time so that they met in the middle, Thanatos’ free arm wound around Zagreus’ shoulders and the latter’s around Thanatos’ waist. Their hands stayed entwined through it, unwilling to let go as they swayed to the imaginary sound of chords.</p><p>Zagreus deposited his head against Thanatos’ chest, plucking his heartstrings like the strings of his lyre, and Thanatos wondered if he, too, could hear the melody he was playing simply by yearning for Thanatos.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Zagreus murmured against his skin, lips warm over his heart.</p><p>“Don’t take your own death so lightly, Zagreus,” Thanatos chided, his heart swelling, bursting at the seams with affection for the Prince. “It seems to be a bad habit of yours nowadays.”</p><p>“Death cannot do us part,” Zagreus chuckled in response like it was obvious, craning his neck to glance up at his other half with mischief in his eyes. “He sure can try, but I’ve been told I’m infuriatingly stubborn.”</p><p>“Life does tend to be stubborn, but that’s what makes him powerful,” Thanatos said fondly, slowly beginning to lower himself from the air. Zagreus followed his slow descent, closer and closer together to the crescendo of the music, never pulling away from the space within his arms.</p><p>And when Thanatos touched the ground, the Mark of Death opened up around them like a void, swallowing within it all things condemned to perish. Thanatos leaned down just a little and Zagreus looked up, and they pressed their lips together.</p><p>Thanatos’ heartstrings sang, an ode to forever for Life and Death, a call that he chose to answer when he answered to none else. The purple glow of the Mark cast a lethal glow onto Zagreus’ peaceful, content expression, and Thanatos had never seen anything so beautiful.</p><p>One kiss, two, and then they were gone, homebound together. Even when Zagreus’ arms fell limp, Thanatos tightened his hold on him, fervently swearing to all of creation that he would never again let him go.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can tell that this all started with my frustration at those mf Satyr tunnels. Whoever invented the poison mechanic should go take a bite out of a rock. Also, I slipped in a little bit of my thoughts on Zag's family drama, and I mean... my hot take is that Persephone is also a sucky parent, imo worse than Hades, but... whatever, that's besides the point. I love both Persephone and Hades so so so so much, they're such good, complex character with so much to unpack and so much potential for development... but damn, neither of them gets parent of the year. That one goes to Nyx. Thanks Nyx &lt;3</p><p>So this is basically a whole lot of words just to say that Thanatos probably feels extremely lonely sometimes because all he does is create endings for otherwise happy people. I can't imagine many humans are welcoming when they see their own death approaching, so I like to imagine that there is some self-esteem lost there, along with the fact that Than is usually always working and never gets to create meaningful bonds with many people. And yeah, Zag can't actually stay dead, but I imagine Than would be afraid that after an eternity of one death after the next, he might get sick and tired and angry, just like everyone else for whom Thanatos has been an ending.<br/>(Sike, tho, bc Zagreus just does not give up. Especially not on his own soulmate).</p><p>(Oh, also, the ending scene of the second death, when they rise from the Styx after a "natural causes" death is 100% inspired by <a href="https://siriusdraws.tumblr.com/post/632310206730256384/thanatos-picks-zagreus-up-after-death-by-natural">this ThanZag fanart by siriusdraws</a>. It's also on Twt if you prefer to RT it there. It's a stunning work of art so please support the artist too!!)</p><p>Think that's it. I look forward to writing more for the Hades fandom soon, this was fun! Please take the time to drop me your thoughts, whether via comment or any of my social media. I really want to talk more about ThanZag and Hades in general omg, so please don't be shy! Let me know what you liked and didn't like, and know that I appreciate any and all support of this fic!! Hope you enjoyed!!</p><p>- Cin </p><p> <a href="https://twitter.com/CasuallyInvidia">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://www.instagram.com/invidiacasually/?hl=en">Instagram</a><br/><a href="https://sharkbaitsekki.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>